Merry Christmas, Snake!
by Indy Holmes
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen von MGS1 werden Snake und Meryl heimlich von Naomi, Otacon, Nastascha und Mei Ling zu einer Weihnachtsfeier in Alaska eingeladen.... Leider hat Snake nicht allzu viel Ahnung von Weihnachten.


**Frohe Weihnachten, Snake!**

_Für Ito_

**Disclaimer:** Metal Gear Solid und alles was dazu gehört, gehört mir nicht. Und wenn ich Hideo Kojima anbettele, hält er mich höchstens für bescheuert.....

„Hey, das ist aber hübsch!" Meryl lehnte sich weit nach hinten, um das ganze, funkelnde und blinkende Gebäude, in dem sie heute alle zusammen Weihnachten feiern würden, zu sehen. Mei Ling hingegen war noch damit beschäftigt, spaßeshalber Rauchzeichen in die Luft zu pusten, denn hier in Alaska wurde jeder Atemzug zu einer kleinen Dampfwolke, die sich langsam auflöste.

„Wenn du meinst....", knurrte Snake weniger überzeugt und zuckte die Schultern.

„Was ist los, Snake?", fragte Nastascha mit leisem Lachen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, für's Sprechen die Zigarette aus dem Mund zu nehmen. „Keine Lust, Ihren Triumph zu feiern?"

Zur Antwort bekam sie zuerst nur ein unidentifizierbares Grunzen, bis Snake sich endlich auch zu einem ganzen Satz aufraffen konnte: „Feiern liegt mir nicht so."

„Ah, lieber durch den Matsch robben und unbemerkt irgendwelche Terroristen infiltrieren und erschießen", folgerte Mei Ling vorwitzig und drehte sich fröhlich in ihrem kurzen weißroten Weihnachtskleid. Snake fragte sich, warum sie nicht fror... Aber jemand hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Frauen nie froren, sobald sie einen Rock trugen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter – über Naomi und Nastascha, die es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken ließen, falls sie froren, - zu Meryl, die doch ein wenig unterkühlt wirkte. Auf jeden Fall zitterte sie stärker als eine Klapperschlange. Selbst schuld, wenn sie nur eine gewöhnliche Jacke mitnahm....

Aber wenn Snake etwas dazu sagte, würde sie ja doch nur wieder meckern, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie sicherlich an alles Wichtige gedacht hatte. Der Colonel wusste wahrscheinlich, warum er nicht gekommen war. Snake läge jetzt auch lieber in irgend einem Schützengraben.

Die bibbernde Meryl starrte immer noch fasziniert auf die weihnachtlich geschmückte Hütte. „Und d-d-darin f-feiern wir?", brachte sie durch ihre klappernden Zähne heraus.

Mittlerweile schien auch Mei Ling ihr Frösteln entdeckt zu haben und sagte endlich etwas dazu: „Ein Sprichwort besagt: Wer beim Anblick eines Pelzes um die Tierseele trauert, um dessen Seele trauert später kein Tier."

Das brachte ihr einen steifen, abwartenden Blick von Snake, einen zweifelnden von Nastascha und einen etwas gereizten von Meryl. Als niemand nach der Bedeutung des Sprichworts fragte, war sie entweder eingeschnappt oder glaubte, dass alle verstanden hatten, was sie sagen wollte – jedenfalls schwieg sie zur Bedeutung ihrer Worte.

„Und was heißt das?", musste Snake sich also schließlich bemühen.

Sichtlich zufrieden, dass sich doch noch jemand für sie interessierte, hellte sich Mei Lings Gesicht wieder auf. „Das bedeutet, dass man einen Pelz lieber anziehen soll, als um das Tier zu trauern, dass dafür sterben musste, weil es umsonst gestorben ist, wenn man dann erfriert."

„..." Etwas unschlüssig standen alle herum und sahen sich an. Was genau wollte Mei Ling von ihnen?

„DAS HEISST: GEHT REIN!", schnaubte sie endlich wütend und stampfte in die Hütte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich heute ignoriert...

„Vielleicht sollte ihr irgendjemand nochmal richtiges Englisch beibringen...", flüsterte Meryl beim Hineingehen leise Naomi zu, die nur gewichtig mit dem Kopf nickte. „Das liegt in den Genen."

„Nein, ich glaube, sie hat ihr Englisch einfach nur aus Glückskeksen gelernt."

Jetzt ging es also los, das Weihnachtsfest, um das Snake sich so gerne gedrückt hätte. Die Frauen freuten sich. Und auch ein paar andere Männer entdeckte er, die aber auch nicht ganz so euphorisch an die Sache heranzugehen schienen, wie Mei Ling und Meryl. ...Vielleicht war das so eine Frauensache? Selbst Nastascha war unnatürlich heiter. Und bei Naomi lag es sicher in den Genen, dass sie sich über Kitsch freute.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte er Mei Ling, als er sie einmal zu fassen bekam.

„Jetzt schmücken wir den Baum", rief sie begeistert, hielt mit der einen Hand eine Lamettaschlange hoch und deutete mit der anderen auf einen riesigen Tannenbaum, der mitten in der Hütte stand.

Eine von Snakes Augenbrauen hob sich. „Schmücken?"

„Ja! Helfen Sie uns, Snake!"

Und bevor er sich versah, wurde er am Arm gepackt, bekam einen Kasten Zimtstangen und einen mit Christbaumkugeln aufgeladen und wurde einfach mitgeschleift. Bei allem Training, das er je hatte absolvieren müssen... Wieso hatte man ihn nie auf so etwas vorbereitet??

„So", machte sie, als sie ihn endlich losließ und dicht vor dem Baum stand, an dem sich auch schon Meryl zu schaffen machte. „Warum haben Sie denn nicht tragen geholfen, Frau Romanenko?", fragte Mei Ling etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich trage schon die Verantwortung", sagte sie gleichgültig und sah weiterhin nur zu. „Außerdem trägt Naomi doch auch nichts."

„Ja", mischte Meryl sich ein, ohne sich vom Baum abzuwenden, „Aber Naomi sagte, dass sie von den Genen her so veranlagt ist, dass sie nichts tragen kann."

Der Glückskeksfrau blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als sich wieder Snake zuzuwenden. „So, Snake, jetzt schmücken wir den Baum."

„Aber wieso?", fragte er etwas hilflos.

„Wir tarnen ihn!" Mit rudernden Armen versuchte sie, ihm das Baumschmücken schmackhaft zu machen. Zweifelnd starrte Snake auf die schrei-bunten Kugeln und rot-weiß-geringelten Zimtstangen. Tarnen, ja? „..."

„Für... ääh... Farbenblinde."

„Achso..."

„Los, fangen wir mit den Zimtstangen an – die kommen möglichst an die äußeren Äste."

Verwundert hob der Spion beide Augenbrauen. „Die waren für den Baum?"

Mei Ling verstand zuerst nicht, was er ihr damit sagen wollte, bis sie dann schließlich das leere Kästchen entdeckte, das sie Snake aufgebürdet hatte.

„Sie haben die gegessen???"

„Ein Soldat weiß nie, wann er das nächste mal etwas Essbares findet", verteidigte Snake sich tonlos.

„Aber die waren aus Plastik!"

„...."

„Weißt du, Mei Ling...", stöhnte Meryl geschafft und lehnte sich gegen das gefrorene Balkongeländer, um die Sterne dieser klaren Nacht besser sehen zu können. Das war mit Abstand das anstrengenste Baumschmücken, dass sie je miterlebt hatte. „Als er die Drahtaufhänger aus den Christbaumkugeln gezogen und sie auf den Baum geworfen hat, dachte ich eigentlich, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen..."

„Da hatte er ja auch noch keine Rakete als Spitze oben drauf gesetzt und damit fast den gesamten Baum in Brand gesteckt", raunte die Angesprochene etwas genervt.

Nastascha gluckste nur und blies lang und genüsslich den Rauch ihrer Zigarette in die eiskalte Luft. „Was habt ihr erwartet? Er war sein Leben lang nichts anderes, als eine menschliche Waffe. Zumindest gibt er sich Mühe."

Naomi machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas dazu zu sagen, als aber die drei anderen Frauen plötzlich gleichzeitig „Das liegt in den Genen!" riefen. Beleidigt, dass man ihr ihren einzigen geistreichen Kommentar gestohlen hatte, drehte sie sich mies gelaunt weg.

Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Meryl, die jetzt im Gegensatz zu vor ein paar Stunden, überhaupt nicht mehr fror. „Wo hast du denn plötzlich den Wintermantel her?"

Zur Antwort bekam sie jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Was passiert als nächstes?", fragte Snake Otacon, der sich auch endlich blicken gelassen hatte.

„Jetzt zünden wir nur noch ein Feuer im Kamin an und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich. Helfen Sie uns beim Feuerholz Suchen? Eigentlich hatte ich schon einen meiner Bekannten losgeschickt, aber er ist immer noch nicht zurück."

„In Ordnung." Endlich eine eindeutige Ansage – und etwas, womit er was anfangen konnte. Feuerholz suchen. Das musste man auch oft genug im Überlebenstraining machen und da konnte er nichts verkehrt machen!

Nach fünf Minuten kam Otacon aus der Winterkälte wieder zurück in die Windgeschützte Hütte, einen Eisblock im Schlepptau. Snake eilte ihm sofort zur Hilfe und besah sich den blau gefroren Kerl, der sich als eben dieser Eisblock entpuppte. „Ist das der Kollege, den Sie losgeschickt haben?"

„Allerdings. Das ist Johnny Sasaki."

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", hakte Snake automatisch nach und fühlte sicherheitshalber den Puls der Eisfigur.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber jemand scheint ihn niedergeschlagen und ihm seinen Mantel gestohlen zu haben", überlegte Otacon mehr für sich, als um es seinem ehemaligen Retter mitzuteilen.

Jetzt erst erblickte er den gigantischen Haufen kleingehackten Holzes, der vor dem Kamin aufgebahrt war. Vor Überraschung hätte er beinahe seinen eigenen, vergleichsweise winzigen Haufen, den er auf den Armen vor sich her trug, fallen lassen.

„Wow, wie haben Sie das so schnell hingekriegt?" Ungläubig blinzelte Otacon und machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, sein Staunen zu verbergen.

„Übung, Otacon, mehr ist da nicht nötig", antwortete Snake tonlos, aber doch unverkennbar stolz.

„Ich würde sagen, damit haben Sie die Mädels wieder besänftigt", versicherte Otacon ihm unter Schulterklopfen. „Sie werden sehen, wenn die Weiber Ihnen erst einmal ein warmes Feuerchen verdanken, sind sie vollkommen handzahm."

„Das hoffe ich doch", murmelte der Spion unschuldig. „Die waren ja wirklich wütend vorhin."

„Außer Nastascha – die schien das ja urkomisch zu finden." Otacon lachte. „Und Naomi ist immer schlecht gelaunt."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Snake schuldbewusst. „Aber das dürfen wir ihr nicht übel nehmen – ich glaube, das liegt in den Genen."

„Aber wenn die beiden Kleinen erst erfahren, dass Sie all das Feuerholz für sie gesammelt haben-"

Er wurde von einem schrillen Schrei unterbrochen, der verdächtig nach Mei Ling klang. Sofort kam die Technikerin angelaufen. „Snake!", keuchte sie außer sich, sodass sich ihre Stimme fast überschlug. „Jemand hat unseren Weihnachtsbaum gestohlen!"

Ungläubig starrte Otacon Snake an, der jedoch direkt abwehrend die Schultern zuckte und sich verteidigte: „Man hat mir beigebracht, immer die naheliegendsten Mittel zu benutzen!"

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum ich plötzlich gar nicht mehr helfen darf", beschwerte Snake sich, der es einfach nicht gewöhnt war, untätig stillsitzen zu müssen.

„Ich glaube, das ist das beste für alle Anwesenden", versuchte Otacon ihn diplomatisch zu besänftigen. Mei Ling und Meryl würden vermutlich nur noch schreien, wenn sie heute noch einmal mit Snake sprechen mussten. Und Naomi war aus irgend einem Grund schon stinksauer gewesen, bevor Snake den Weihnachtsbaum wortwörtlich zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte; aber eigentlich scherten die Launen der Frau schon gar niemanden mehr.

„Wieso?", fragte Nastascha plötzlich – wie immer ohne dass ihr dabei die Zigarette aus dem Mund fiel. „Das ist mit Abstand das beste Weihnachten, dass ich je hatte, Snake. Machen Sie weiter so!" Im Kabarett musste man tief für so etwas in die Tasche langen.

Die missmutige Mei Ling kam gerade vorbei und schleppte ein riesiges Geschenk an, dass sie unter den nun nicht mehr vorhandenen Baum stellte. Jetzt unterstützte Nastascha Snake auch noch dabei, ihr Weihnachtsfest zu zerstören! „Schon mal was von Nichtraucherschutz gehört?", blaffte sie die Waffenexpertin deshalb bissig an. Diese zog jedoch nur die Schultern und ignorierte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Snake schließlich.

„Jetzt kommt die Bescherung", erklärte Otacon ihm und deutete auf die Päkchen, die Johnny, Meryl und Mei Ling hereinschleppten und vorsichtig türmten. „Da bekommt jeder von uns vom Christkind ein Geschenk."

„Von wem?"

„Ist 'ne lange Geschichte, Snake...." Otacon hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, Snake auch noch zu erklären, was es mit Weihnachten und dem Christkind auf sich hatte. Diesem naiven Trottel traute man auch noch zu, nicht zu wissen, wo die lieben Kinderchen herkamen. Und die ganze Krippengeschichte jetzt zu erzählen und ihm danach dann auch noch zu hinzu zu fügen, dass das mit dem normalen Kinderzeugen anders von Statten ging, war nun wirklich nicht sein Job.

„Aber ich sehe hier niemanden außer Meryl, Mei Ling, Naomi, Nastascha, diesem Idioten" Hierbei zeigte Snake auf Johnny. „dir und mir."

„Man kann das Christkind nicht sehen..."

„Hat es einen Sneak-Anzug?"

Gerade, als Otacon Luft holte, um etwas zu erwidern, riefen Meryl und Mei Ling „Fertig – Bescherung!" Erleichtert, um eine vermutlich etwas längere Diskussion über die Möglichkeiten der Tarnung einer biblischen Figur herumgekommen zu sein (wobei das ganze wahrscheinlich mit einem 'das liegt in den Genen' geendet hätte), schob Otacon seinen Schützling Richtung provisorischem Gabentisch und reihte sich neben den anderen ein.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", riefen sie. Dann begann die Chinesin, die Geschenkte auszuteilen. Als erstes zog sie das riesige hervor, das sie gerade erst hineingebracht hatte. „Oh, sehen Sie, das ist für Sie, Snake."

Dabei zwinkerte sie den anderen zu. Hoffentlich würde Snake die Skiausrüstung gefallen, die sie ihm besorgt hatten. Aber dieser Mann brauchte eindeutig ein Hobby! Und das war das beste, was ihnen eingefallen war.

Etwas stutzig machte Snake sich endlich am Geschenkpapier zu schaffen. Er kannte dieses mysteriöse, Sneak-Anzug-tragende Kind doch gar nicht! Wieso schenkte es ihm etwas? Und außerdem.... vielleicht gehörte es ja zu den Terroristen! Das würde auch erklären, wieso es unsichtbar war.

„Ich glaube, in dem Päckchen ist eine Bombe", sagte Snake und wollte schon mit den anderen weglaufen.

„Das ist vom Christkind", sagte Meryl, halb gereizt, halb hysterisch. „Das Christkind verschenkt keine Bomben!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Snake zurück.

Gespannt sahen alle zu Naomi. …. Stille....

„Guckt nicht so", meinte sie schließlich eingeschnappt. „Jetzt mag ich nicht mehr."

„Okay, Snake, dann machen sie eben einfach das Geschenk auf", befahl Mei Ling fröhlich.

„Aber-"

Gerade, als er ansetzte, sie über die Gefahren einer Bombe aufzuklären, unterbrach Mei Ling ihn: „Ein altes chinesisches Sprichwort besagt: Wenn deine Technikerin sagt, dass du ein Päckchen öffnen sollst, dann solltest du das tun, wenn du deine Zigarren nicht in sämtliche Körperöffnungen gesteckt bekommen möchtest."

„Lustig – das Sprichwort würde genau auf uns beide gerade passen", stellte Snake verwundert fest.

Nach einer noch offeneren Drohung von Mei Ling und endlosem Gekämpfe hatte er es endlich so weit offen, dass man auf der Kiste die Beschriftung lesen konnte. Er hielt inne.

„Und? Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte Meryl optimistisch.

Snakes Augen füllten sich beinahe mit Freudentränen. „Es ist perfekt..."

Erstaunt wechselten die anderen ein paar Blicke. Dass es ihm so gut gefiel, hätten sie sich im Traum nicht einfallen lassen.

„Das freut uns", sagte Otacon schließlich, um die eingetretene Stille zu beenden. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Sie etwas damit anfangen können."

„Machen Sie Witze?", fragte Snake. Er sah beinahe so aus, als wollte er sein Geschenk umarmen.

Erfreut lächelten die Mädchen in die Runde. Endlich etwas, was heute nicht nach hinten los ging.

„Was könnte es besseres geben?", fragte Snake glücklich und entfernte auch den Rest des Geschenkpapiers. „Ein riesiger Karton."

Allgemeines Schweigen breitete sich über der Gruppe aus, während Snake seinen KARTON liebkoste. Nastascha fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder, wenn man von Naomis Murmeln absah, dass sich verdächtig nach 'muss Karton-Gen finden' anhörte.

„Nun, wir sollten einfach froh sein, dass Sie überhaupt mit uns Weihnachten feiern, Snake", versuchte die Waffenexpertin ihn irgendwie zu loben. „Schließlich geht es an Weihnachten nicht um Geschenke."

„Worum sonst?", fragte er unschuldig. Es gab etwas anderes in dieser Welt, als Kartons?

„Darum, eine frohe Botschaft mit anderen zu teilen."

„In Form von Essen?"

„Nein."

„Zigarren?"

„Nein..."

„Kartons?"

„Auch nicht." Mittlerweile war die Waffenexpertin sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob ihr Gegenüber sie nicht einfach verarschen wollte. „Wenn Sie Christ sind, geht es darum, dass vor vielen Jahren der Sohn Gottes geboren wurde. Und zwar nicht von reichen Eltern, wie man es damals erwartet hätte, sondern sozusagen von Obdachlosen – und deshalb wurde das Kind nicht in einem Bett geboren, sondern-"

„In einem Karton?", fragte Snake euphorisch.

„Nein, Snake, nicht alles im Leben dreht sich um Kartons, Essen oder Zigarren."

Naomi wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da fügte Nastascha noch hinzu: „Und auch nicht um Gene."

„Aber Landstreicher leben doch in Kartons", verteidigte Snake sich empört.

„Es wurde in einer Krippe in einem Stall geboren", ignorierte Nastascha jetzt einfach seine Kommentare und fuhr fort. „Als Zeichen des Friedens auf Erden."

„Aber wenn ich in einem Karton sitze, werde ich nicht gesehen und kann deshalb den Konflikt friedlich lösen. Kartons sind ein viel besseres Zeichen für Frieden", beharrte der Spion und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ah! Schön, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen! Jedenfalls geht es um den Frieden."

„Ich dachte, es geht um Kartons."

„Snake!!" Nur nicht ausrasten. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. Aber sie musste wirklich mal bei Big Boss durchsetzen, dass es für die Spezialeinheiten ab jetzt eine bessere Allgemeinbildung geben musste. Das konnte ja keiner mehr mitansehen.

„Das liegt an seinen Genen!", mischte sich Naomi jetzt ein, da sie ja sonst sowieso ständig das Wort abgeschnitten bekam.

UND Nastascha notierte sich mental, dass durchgesetzt werden musste, dass jemand diese dämlichen Genforscher feuerte. „Es geht darum, dass Gott Ihnen seit diesem Tag all Ihre Sünden vergeben wird, obwohl er sie alle kennt."

„Kann Gott meine Gedanken lesen?", fragte Snake erschrocken. Plötzlich sah er wirklich irgendwie verängstigt aus.

„Ja, Snake und nein, Snake."

„'Ja'? 'Ja', was?"

„Ja, Gott kann Gedanken lesen. Zumindest glauben das viele Leute."

„Und auf welche Frage 'nein'?", fragte Snake weiter.

„Auf die Frage, ob Gott Psycho Mantis ist."

„Oh, gut."

„Jedenfalls werden den Menschen all ihre Sünden vergeben, okay?", versuchte sie es ein letztes mal.

„Aber dann bräuchten wir doch kein Militär und keine Polizei mehr...", überlegte Snake mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Sie haben es geschafft – jetzt weiß ich keine Antwort mehr."

„Wir freuen uns einfach, dass Sie bei uns sind, Snake", sagte Meryl schließlich diplomatisch. „Und trotz aller heutigen Desaster finde ich, dass es schön war und wir noch einmal alle zusammen etwas unternehmen sollten. Vielleicht an Ostern?"

„Worum geht es an Ostern?"

Ohne nachzudenken begann Mei Ling erneut: „Wir erinnern uns an das letzte Abendmahl und-" Gequält sah Nastascha sie an und machte eine flehentliche Handbewegung.

Mit gezwungenem Lächeln wandte sich Mei Ling wieder an Snake. „Um Kartons, Snake, um Kartons."

~~~ Owari ~~~

Diese Geschichte war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ito. ^^


End file.
